A Brand New Life
by Twilightlova20
Summary: *Sequel to WE BELONG TOGETHER* Only a year and a half later a lot of things have changed. Some more than others. Friendships grow stronger. A family is forming and a new life will complete that family.
1. Prologue

**_Hey guys (guys and girls)._** **_I'm back again! :) This is the sequel to We Belong Together! :D Sorry it took me a while to post this but _****_I have just been busy getting ready for school :S... Well anyways hope you enjoy! :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A Brand New Life**

Prologue

**Leah's POV**

A year and a half has gone by. Many things have changed. Jake and I are now living together in our own house. Still in La Push though. Sam and Emily have a baby girl named Melanie. Emily found out she was pregnant just after I found out I imprinted. I think that may have brought us closer together again. I thought that I would never be close to Emily again after what happened with Sam. They made me the god mother and Jake's the god father. Jake and Sam became better friends again. After the whole Bella thing two years ago they were still tense but that changed when Emily got pregnant. Max left to go to boarding school. He really didn't like it here. I think especially after I told him that I'm not in love with him. However Seth and Maddy are happy. Maddy doesn't really like to talk to the pack though. I guess she doesn't like to be around a bunch of half naked guys all the time. If only she knew how I used to feel. She is only around Seth, Jake and I. Sometimes Embry and Quil. She can't really avoid me since Seth's my brother. And Jake's always with me so she can't avoid him either. As for Chelsea and Embry, they are doing well too. They are also thinking about getting a place together too. Like Jake and I did. They are getting pretty serious. I'm so happy for them. they both deserved it. Anyways, Jake and I are doing well too. I like living with him and we get to spend a lot more time together. And not always get interrupted by the pack or my mom or Billy. We are all basically finished college. I have a job as a waitress at this small diner in La Push. It's all I could really find and it pays good. It's easy for me and Jacob to pay for bills, food and our house. All I can really say is that I love Jacob more than anything and a lot of things are about to change for Jacob and I.

* * *

**_Sorry, I know that this is short but this was only the prologue... I will try and post the first chapter sometime next week maybe. PLEASE Read and Review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Leah's POV**

A million things were going through my mind. I never thought I would have to do this. At least not so early. I got back from the drug store and headed straight into the bathroom. Luckily Jacob wasn't home yet. I was feeling really sick this morning and I think that it maybe be more than food poisoning or something. I opened the box and pulled out the test. I did what I had to do. About 10 minutes later, I looked at the test. I couldn't believe it. I stared straight at a pink plus sign. I started to think back to the night that Jacob and I did it.

_**Flashback**_

I looked up from the couch in me and Jacob's new house to see him walk in. He locked the door behind him.

"Hey. How was patrol?" I asked him. He looked really exhausted.

" It was okay," he replied sitting down next to me.

"Makes me tired though," Jake added. I smiled.

"Too tired to do this," I said kissing him on the lips. We stopped to take a breath after a few minutes.

"I'm never too tired for that," Jake whispered. We both smiled. I looked around the room to make sure all of the lights were off. I felt Jake's hand touch my cheek as he pulled my face back to his. Our lips met again. Soon I was lying on top of Jake on the couch. I sensed that our making out was becoming more. I lifted my face up and Jake looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled.

"You're going to have to catch me first," I said. I got off of him and ran towards the stairs. I could hear him getting up off the couch and checking to see if the back door was locked. I saw that the front door was. The last thing we needed was somebody in the pack walking in on us. I laughed as he looked to see where I was. As soon as he spotted me, I dashed up the stairs with him right on my heels. I got to our bedroom first and tried to shut the door but he pushed it open. I may be faster but he is stronger. We both laughed and I ran towards the other end of the room. However, Jake caught me and we both fell onto the bed. With him on top of me. Our lips met and we layed there kissing. Then Jake moved his lips down around to my throat. My hands grabbed at his shorts, and he understands what I am trying to do.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"Yes," I answer. He smiled and pulls hus shorts off. His hands go down to my shorts and he pulls them off. Soon all of our clothes were off and wewere kissing more passionitly. Soon we both started to get tired and we slowed down. Two hours later, I was laying in Jake's arms. His hand was rubbing my arm smoothly. I rolled over so that my face was burried in his chest.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered to him.

Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Leah Clearwater."

_**End of flashback**_

What am I going to do? I can't believe I am having a baby. We are having a baby. I always wanted a baby but I'm still a little too young. What is Jacob going to think? How is he going to react? I have a bad feeling that it's not going to be a good reaction. I have already now taken about six tests and they were all postive. _All of them._ I don't think another test will be any different. Maybe we can do adoption. Or I could have an abortion. Then at least the baby doesn't have to go through life being adopted. I can't do that though. It doesn't seem right to kill a baby either. I throw the pregnancy test into the bathroom garbage.

What am I going to do?

* * *

_**So what do you think? PLEASE read and review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Leah's POV**

_2 weeks later._

What am I going to do? I can't be a mother and a wolf at the same time. And what about when the baby is older? Will they also be a wolf just like me and Jacob? People are already starting to notice that I am acting weird. I'm not showing yet but they can still tell that something is wrong. Even Jacob has noticed something is wrong. He hasn't had the chance to actually find out because he has been in and out of the house for the last two weeks. Either babysitting for Emily, helping Sam or visiting Nessie. Emily has been asking Jake to babysit Melanie lately. I guess she figures I have stuff going on and she doesn't want to bother me. I want to tell her that I'm pregnant but I know I should tell Jake first though. But how am I going to do that?

**Jacob's POV**

I parked the car in the driveway and got out. I just came back from visiting Nessie and I just did one of the toughest things I have ever had to do. It has taken weeks but I have broken the imprint with Nessie. It was for the best. I am glad to spend some time with Leah. I think that she has been upset that I have't been home much lately. She must be kind of lonely. I know I have been. I opened the door to find Leah no where in sight. Maybe she is in the garage or in the back yard. I walked upstarits and I went into the bathroom. I was going to take a shower then make dinner for Leah and I . About 10 minutes later, when I get out of the shower, I walk towards the bathroom sink. Just as I was about to wipe the fog off the mirror, I glanced down into the garbage and saw a stick. It looked like a pregnancy test. I picked it up and looked closer. I was a pregnancy test. I saw that it had the results too. A pink plus sign. I stared at the test in shock and confusion. I couldn't believe it. Leah is pregnant. And she didn't tell me. I admit I haven't been home much lately but she should have come and told me or called and asked me to come home. How could she keep this from me? I wonder how long she has been pregnant for? Probably for at least a week or 2 weeks. I was starting to get mad. I got changed back into my clothes and I walked out of the bathroom with the test. I was going to find Leah and talk to her about this. I walked downstairs and outside but she wasn't in the garage or in the back yard. I walked back inside and checked all of downstairs. I was in the living room when I head movement from upstairs. I ran upstairs and down the hallway to find Leah sitting in our room, on the bed. She looked up to see me standing in the doorway. I could see how tired she was and I knew she hasn't gotten much sleep lately.

Leah smiled.

""Hey. You're home," she said to me. I just nodded.

"Yeah. I am," I replied.

She could tell I was mad about something.

"Jake, what's-," she started to say but then her eyes were looking at my hand. She noticed the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant," I told her.

Leah nodded.

"Yeah. I am," she said quietly.

* * *

_**Please read and review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Leah's POV**

I didn't know what to say. Jake was mad. I could see it in his eyes.

"Jake I was going to tell you but-," I said.

Jake cut me off.

"But what Leah? But you decided not to tell me? How could you not tell me that you are pregnant? Don't you think that I deserve to know?"

I was trying not to cry.

"You do derserve to know. I was going to tell you. I was juts waiting until you were home," I exclaimed.

"Oh so you thought you would just spare me the information until I was home?" Jake shot back.

"No! But-," I was cut off by my crying. Tears were puring down my cheeks.

"I don't know! Okay! I dind't want you to freak out and be mad but here you are doing it!" I shouted.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me!" Jake shoulded back.

We just stood there for a few mintues silently. I couldn't stop crying and I expected Jake to cmoe over and cal me down but he didn't. I guess he was really mad at me.

"I just thought that that it would be better if I was the only one who knew," I told him.

"You know Leah, you need to start telling me things and stop kinding them! I deserve to know!" Jake shouted. He walked out of the room.

I ran after him.

"Jake, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said. I touched his arm and he moved away from my hand. He ignored me as he headed towards the stairs.

"Please don't go Jake!" I yelled.

"I'm going out for a walk!" Jake shouted as he ran down the stairs. A second later I heard the door slam.

I ran back into the room crying. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't mean not to tell him. I was scared . And now he's out taking a walk. I can't stop crying. I lay here crying on our bed while he's outside walking.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe I yelled at her like that. She deserved to know how I was feeling but I didn't even stop to think about how she's feeling.

Leah's the one who has a baby inside of her. We are both going to be parents. I just needed to think about this for about a hour by myself. I can't believe this. Me, a father. I'm not even a normal kid. A normal kid doesn't turn into a wolf. I normal kid doesn't have to try really hard to control his anger, because if he doesn't he will phrase to a bug furry wolf. Leah and I are both wolfs. Our child wil probably be one too.

I don't want that kind of life for our son or daughter. I don't want them to deal with the same things Leah and I do. I dont' even want them to know that vampires exist. I want them to be a normal kid. But they will probably become a wolf.

I know I shouldn't have walked out, especially with how bad Leah was crying. But I needed to think for a few minutes before I go back and talk to Leah. I'm so scared. I'm scared to be a father and I know that Leah is scared to be a mother. Especially since we are so young.

But I know that we can do this. I know that we can do this. I know that we can get through this pregnancy and raise a kid. I now have to tell Leah this. And apologize for yelling at her earlier.

I walked back towards our house.

* * *

_**I know... it really short. Dont worry...the upcoming chapters will be a lot longer than this :) Hope you like it! :D PLEASE read and review**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! :D I'm back! I have finally caught up in my school work and I don't have to be worried  
about any due dates for assignments! YAY :D  
**_

_**Okay so I made this chapter is A LOT longer than the last few have been and I will keep trying to keep  
them long and not super short like the last one...**_

**_Enjoy this chapter! :D_**

* * *

Chapter 5 

**Leah's POV**

I should have told him. But I was scared. We Both aren't ready to be parents. We just got out of school. We aren't ready. I wish I told Jake sooner though. Then maybe I woulnd't be laying here crying my eyes out.

I felt a warm body lay down beside me. I turned my head a little to look at Jake as he wrapped both his arms around me.

"Shh...it's okay," he whispered. He rubbed small circles on my back trying to calm me down. It only made me cry harder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't even think about how you are feeling," he whispered. I just kept on crying. Jake rubbed me arm gently, still trying to calm me down. I just couldn't though.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out between sobs.

"It's okay. Leah, look at me."

I shook my head.

"C'mon turn around," Jake whispered.

I sigh and managed to turn around to face him. He still held me in his arms and he just let me cry into his shirt. We layed there for almost a hour before I finally managed to cry myself out. Jacob stopped rubbing my back and moved his hand to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I am too," he replied.

"I should have told you sooner," I said.

"No, I understand why you didn't. It's not the kind of thing that you say over the phone or in a text."

I nodded while at the same time looking down at my stomache.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Jake asked worried.

I laughed.

"Yeah. Everything is okay. I'm just thinking about how big I am going to get," I replied.

"You will always be beautiful. No matter how big you will get," Jacob told me.

"Really?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

"Really."

I smiled.

We layed there in eachothers arms for about 10 minutes in silence until a thought accured to me.

"What will everybody think?" I asked Jacob.

"Who cares. They will be happy for us."

"I know. But what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked confused.

I sighed.

"I mean, I'm too young to be having a baby. We are too young," I answered.

Jake nodded his head and looked at me. He looked like he didn't exactly agree with me.

"What? Don't you think that we are too young?" I asked.

"I do. But we can do it Leah. We can have a baby," Jacob replied.

"But we just finished college,"

"Exactly. At least we won't have to juggle schoool and being , you have your mom and I have my dad to help us."

I nodded. The reality of having a baby is really starting to set in. Jacob and I are really going to be parents. I really have a baby inside of me.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jake asked me.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" I asked. I was so embarressed to ask this question.

"What? You will be a great mother. You have always wanted to have a baby."

"I know. But what if I'm not a good mother?" I asked still worried.

"You will be. Don't worry. I'm worried that I won't be a good father."

I was shocked.

"Of course you will be. You are a funny, caring and a pretty handsome guy. You are always there for people. And you will be there for our son or daughter. And me. Always," I told him.

Jake kissed me on the lips.

"I know. We will both make good parents. You are a funny, caring, understanding and very beautiful person. You are always there for people. Even when you are upset yourself. I know you will be there for me and our son or daughter," Jake assured me.

"Thank you. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Jake whispered back.

I yawned. All of this crying must have tired me out.

Jacob laughed.

"We should both get some sleep. After all you have our baby inside of you," he said.

I smiled.

"Okay. That idea sounds awesome. Night," I whispered.

I cuddled into him and I was already asleep when he said night back and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

_**Please review! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jacob's POV**

Leah is now 4 months pregnant. She is now showing and the rest of the pack now knows. But we had to convince Seth not to tell his mom. Leah wanted to tell her. Another thing is that Leah can't phrase to a wolf either. It will kill the baby if she is in her wolf form. Like she could phrase if she really tried hard enough but it isn't likely that she will be able to anyways. She will go back to phrasing after the baby is born though.

Today I'm going to tell my dad and my sister that Leah is pregnant. I honestly don't know how it is going to go. Luckily my dad isn't the yelling type.

I walked up the porch steps and walked right in. My dad and my sister Rachel were both just making their way into the living room when I came in. I told them that I was coming so they were already expecting me. My dad was sitting in this wheel chair beside the couch and Rachel was sitting beside him on the couch.

I looked around and saw that there was no sign of Paul. I guess Rachel told him I was coming over and decided not to come. He was probably letting me tell my dad and Rachel myself. I was glad.

I sat down beside Rachel on the couch. I was nervous.

"I have something to tell you both," I said.

"What is it Jake?" my dad asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Leah's pregnant," I told them.

They both were speechless. You could literally hear the water dripping from the water faucet in the kitchen. Lucky for me, Rachel was the first to recover from her shock.

"Leah's pregnant?" she asked me.

"Yeah she is. I'm going to be a father," I answered.

"That means that I'm going to be a grandpa?" my dad asked happily.

"And I am going to be an aunt?" Rachel asked me.

I smiled.

"Yes. You are going to be a grandpa," I said to my dad. "And you are going to be an aunt," I said to my sister.

"How far along is Leah?" my dad asked me.

_Crap. _I should have told them 4 months ago.

"She's 4 months pregnant. I know I should have told you guys sooner. But I never got the chance," I explained.

"Jacob, it's okay. At least you told us. And we are happy for you and Leah. You will both make great parents," my dad replied.

"Thank you," I replied smiling.

"Your welcome," Rachel said.

"I should probably go. Leah's home by herself," I replied standing up.

"Congratulations," Rachel said hugging me. I hugged my dad after her.

"Thank you both," I replied to both of them. I turned and headed to the door.

"Oh Jake. Have you told Rebecca yet?" my sister Rachel asked. She probably wanted to know so that she didn't tell our sister something that she wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Don't worry I have. I called her last night and told her."

"Oh okay. That's good," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, she reacted better than I thought she would have."

"Really? That's a good thing," she told me.

"Yeah it is. Well, I should probably go," I told them again.

"Okay. Bye Jake," my dad and Rachel said to me at the same time.

"Bye!" I called to them before shutting the front door behind me.

**Leah's POV**

I'm going to be huge. I'm already starting to show. Everyone in La Push already knows that I am pregnant. Then again, not everybody. My mom still doesn't know. I haven't seen her since 2 months ago. I know I have to tell her soon. It's just that Jake doesn't want me out of the house by myself or really at all. He spends all of his time with me in our house. It's been really hard to think about things when I know I am being watched every second of everyday. Jake knows that something is on my mind. Even though I am trying not to let it show. I don't want him to know what I have been thinking about lately though.

Maybe I should get an abortion. I know Jake won't like the idea though. It's hard because soon I won't be able to. I'm already 4 months pregnant. I just don't know what to do. Abortion seems like the right thing to do but also the wrong thing. It can hurt so many people. Mostly the **baby **and **Jake **and **I**.

I must have been so lost in thought, that I didn't even notice Jacob walk into the living room. That was until he kissed me on the lips. That sure got my attention.

We both smiled at each other.

"So, how did they take it?" I asked him curiously.

He sat down beside me on the couch.

"They actually took it very well."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come, but I am just a little tired"

"It's okay. I want you to rest," Jake replied taking my hand.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

"When are you going to tell your mom?"

I sighed.

"I don't know yet. I'm probably going to wait a couple more days. But I want you there with me," I told him.

"Of course," he replied.

I noticed him look down at my stomach.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me.

"Can I feel?" he asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Of course you can," I told him.

He put his hand on my stomach to feel.

"Daddy loves you," Jake whispered to my stomach. I put my hand over his.

"And mommy loves you too," I whispered. We both smiled at each other. Except thatone thing was still bothering me. Was abortion _really _a good idea?

* * *

**_Did you like it?  
Please read and review! :D  
Merry Christmas everyone! :)_**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_2 weeks later_

**Leah's POV**

Today is the day my dad died, 5 years ago. I've been thing a lot about him lately. How I am having a baby and how the baby won't ever get to meet him. Or how my dad won't ever get to meet his grandson or granddaughter.

I'm feeling all sorts of things. I guess being pregnant makes me more emotional. Angry and sad. Which is what I am feeling right now. Why did he have to go? It's not fair. I held a picture of me, Seth, my mom and dad, in my hands.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, I looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

"No, I'm not okay," I told him.

Worried, Jake came over and sat next to me on the bed. I could tell he was about to ask me why I'm not okay. But instead, he looked at the picture in my hands.

"Today is the day that your dad died, 5 years ago," he said.

"Yeah, it is."

He put his hand on my leg to comfort me. That gesture actually made me feel really safe and not so upset. That only lasted a couple of seconds though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. I looked down at his hand on my leg.

"No."

We were probably silent after that for about 10 seconds.

"Leah - ," Jake started to say before I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

I didn't mean to yell. Honest. But I don't want to talk. Jacob tried to hug me but I stood up.

"I want to be alone," I said making eye contact with Jacob. He didn't move. He just kept on staring. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to leave. I could feel myself getting really annoying. I haven't had much time by myself since I got pregnant. Jacob wants to make sure I'm careful and that I control my anger a lot.

"Fine then, I'll leave," I said walking into the hallway.

"Leah, where are you going?" Jake asking, following me downstairs. When I turned around, I handed Jake the picture that I was still holding, knowing that he would put it back on the dresser.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked me again.

"I'm going to see my mom and Seth."

I walked outside before he could stop me.

5 minutes later, I was walking into my mom's house with tears rolling down my cheeks. My mom walked out of the kitchen, into the living room to find me crying.

"Aw... Leah," she said running over to hug me. I let all of the sobs out from my chest.

"He would be so proud of you," she whispered.

I nodded.

She let go of me so that we could go over to the couch and sit down. Seth walked in right when we sat down on the couch.

I opened my arms.

"Come here," I said.

He ran over and practically tackled me. Hopefully he doesn't do that again until after I have the baby. My mom joined in on the hug. We would have hugged longer but my mom's hand accidentally touched my stomach. Normally, I would have got mad, (I don't like people touching my stomach), but this time I got nervous. She felt the bump. I know she did by the look she gave me. I sighed. It's time to tell mom. Luckily Seth already knows.

"I have something to tell you mom," I said.

"What is it honey?" my mom asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

My mom and Seth's eyes both widened in surprised. Seth must have thought that I was going to beat around the bush.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Seth announced. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" my mom asked quietly. I looked at her and nodded.

Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes.

"Leah, what's wrong? You are having a baby, Jake's baby," Seth exclaimed.

I nodded, still crying.

"I know. I'm so happy. But I just wish that dad was here to see this," I replied while the tears were starting to spill over.

"Aw, honey. I know," my mom said.

"Why did he have to go?" I asked. I never asked that question out loud before.

"I don't know. It was his time to go. But he would be so proud of you. Both you of," my mom said, grabbing both me and Seth's hands.

"But it's not fair," I exclaimed, my voice rising.

Seth put his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

"I know, honey. I know," my mom replied. We sat there crying for quite a while.

"Have you talked to Jake?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to talk about it to anyone else."

"Does he know?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, he knows. I'm 4 months pregnant. I know, I should have told you earlier, but I didn't know how," I said.

"It's okay. We are happy for you," my mom said..

"We understand," Seth replied.

I should get back home. I'm getting tired and I would sleep here, but Jake will end up here, so I'll just walk back.

"Okay, honey. Get some sleep. Okay?" my mom said.

"Okay, I will," I said, walking to the front door.

"And let Jake comfort you!" Seth called from the couch.

"Yeah. Bye. Love you!" I called back.

"Love you too. Bye," I heard them say, as I closed the door behind me.

It took me about 5 minutes to get home. As soon as I opened and closed the front door, I was in Jake's arms. I let him hug me for about a minute before I pulled away. I could feel the tears coming again.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm not," I said.

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I heard Jacob outside the door. I wasn't ready to cry to anyone else at the moment. I just wanted to be alone to think about my dad.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Jacob's POV**

"Leah. Please open the door," I asked. I have been sitting here for the last 4 days. Leah has locked herself in the bathroom. She won't come out. I take food up to her and she only opens the door long enough to grad the food and then she quickly closes the door. I have managed to control my temper. As much as I want to break down the door, I don't. I know that Leah wants to be alone. But she's not alone.

I knocked on the door.

"Leah. I'm going to go out for a but. I won't be long," I said through the door.

There was no answer.

I sighed.

"Bye," I said.

I didn't tell her where I was going. I'm going over to Sam's. But if I told her that then I would have to explain later. That is, if she ever comes out of the bathroom. It took me about 5 minutes to walk to Sam and Emily's. Sam saw me through the window and came outside to greet me.

"Hey Jake. What's going on?" Sam asked.

I shrugged.

"Nothing really. Well...yeah. I need some advice," I said sitting down on the porch steps. Usually I would have phrased and talked to Sam in wolf form. But I don't want the rest of the pack to know or worry. Especially Seth.

"Okay. What's the problem about?" Sam asked sitting down beside me. Usually I would be talking to my best friends Quil or Embry, but they are busy today and I can't find Seth anywhere so I figured I would talk to Sam.

I took a deep breath.

"Well you know how Leah's pregnant right?" I asked.

Sam nodded, encouraging me to continue.

So I did.

"Well being pregnant makes her emotional, more than usual. And her temper is worse sometimes. But she can't phrase. It's not safe. But I guess what I need advice about is that I don't know what to do. She locked herself in the bathroom 4 days ago. I bring her food and she only opens the door long enough to get it. I just don't know what to do," I said.

"Have you tried asking her to come out?" Sam asked me.

_Well duh. _

"Yeah, but she won't. She's still really upset."

"What is she upset about?" Sam asked me, confused.

_Hmm. That's just like Sam. Not to remember something important that happened. _

"Four days ago, it was the anniversary of her dad's death," I told him.

Sam had a look of guilt on his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Nobody would expect you to remember or anything though," I said annoyed.

"Jake, Emily and I didn't forget. It just slipped our minds. Melanie was crying almost all day and we were both really tired. I'm sorry. We didn't think about anything else."

"Of course you didn't. You never do," I said angerly. My body started to tremble. I was so close to phrasing but Sam's hand came down on my shoulder.

"Jacob, calm down now!" Sam said.

I took deep breaths and my body finally stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry. We should have remembered. We should have seen how Leah, Seth and Sure were doing," Sam apologized.

I sighed.

"Yeah, you should have," I replied.

We both sat there in silence. So many things were going through my head. I have to find a way to get into the bathroom. Leah can't stay in there forever.

"So, what do you think I should do? Can you think of a way for me to get into the bathroom?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm... I don't know. Do you knonw what you want to say to her?"

"Yeah. I do," I replied.

Sam nodded.

"Wait. What about Chelsea? She could probably get Leah to open the door," Sam suggested.

I smiled.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Sam," I said, standing up.

"No problem. Glad I could help. And sorry about, you know..." Sam replied.

"It's fine, I guess. I got to go. See ya," I said turning around.

"Wait Jake!" Sam called.

"What?" I called back.

"You better not break her heart," he warned me.

I smiled.

"I would never do that," I told him seriously.

He smiled, "Good. And I'm happy for both of you," he replied.

"I'm happy for you and Emily too. So is Leah. I can tell."

I turned and walked down the road in search of Chelsea. When I found no sign of her, I pulled out my phone and called her cell. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chelsea," I said.

"Hey Jake. What's going on?" she asked.

"Could you come over to me and Leah's house?"

"Sure. Be there in 5 minutes," she said before hanging up.

I closed my phone and ran the rest of the way back to the house. When I got there I saw Chelsea waiting on the porch.

"What's up?" she asked as I let her in.

"As you know, 4 days ago was the anniversary of Leah and Seth's dad's death. Well, she's upset and locked herself in the bathroom. She's been in there for the last 4 days. She won't talk to me or let me in. I need you to get Leah to open the door," I told her.

"Sure. I'll get her to open up the door," she reasured me.

We both walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the bathroom.

Chelsea knocked.

"Leah, I'm so sorry. Can you let me in?" Chelsea said through the door.

There was no answer.

"Jake's not here. Come on let me in," Chelsea said.

We both heard a little moving in the bathroom and we heard the door being unlocked.

Chelsea gave me a thumbs upand she walked quietly downstairs and I heard the door close. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and quickly walked inside.

Leah was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the bath tub. I saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I sighed.

Leah looked up to see me instead of Chelsea. I felt bad for lying to her but she can't be alone. She has to let me in.

"Hey," I said. I closed the bathroom door behind me as I walked fully into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Leah's POV**

The moment that I looked up and saw Jacob instead of Chelsea, I knew that she lied to get the door open. I was mad that nobody could just leave me alone. I ignored Jacob when he said hi. I honestly didn't want to talk. Jacob sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Leah...," Jacob started to say.

I stopped him though.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him.

"That's okay. But you can at least listen to what I have to say."

A few seconds went by and I realized he was waiting for me to reply. I nodded to tell him that I would listen.

"Leah, do you even realize how much you mean to me? How much you and this baby mean to me. You both are my world. Haven't you realized that? I broke my imprint with Nessie because I love you. I want to have all my focuse on you."

I don't say anything.

I just don't get it. I'm just trying to be here for you. But you won't talk to me. I understand tat you are upset. I am too, when I think about my mom. But they wouldn't want us to be upset. They know we will always care. My mom and you dad would be so proud of us for keeping this baby," Jake told me.

"Maybe not," I mumbled.

"What do you mean? They would be so proud of both of us," Jake said. He was obviously confused.

"I mean, maybe it's not the best time to be having a baby right now," I replied while finally looking at him.

"Why wouldn't it be the best time?" Jake asked me calmly.

"With us being wolves and you having the imprint with Nessie."

"I broke my imprint with Nessie, haven't you noticed that I haven't been at the Cullen's for months now? And so what if we are wolves? The baby will still have the wolf gene."

"Yeah..."

"Wait. You're not talking about abortion, right?"

"I am," I said calmly.

"Leah. How can you be thinking that? How is that the better solution? How?" Jacob asked, raising his voice.

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know what to do! We are still young. How are we going to balance being wolves and patrolling, plus raising a baby? How Jacob? How can we bring a baby into this complicated world? It's not fair to him or her!" I yelled.

"But it's not fair to kill him or her either! It's not fair! I know you know that!"

"Maybe I don't! Maybe it is fair to spare them!"

I am now standing up.

"No it's not and you know it! Leah, why are you thinking like this? I don't get it, you always wanted a baby."

Now we were both standing.

"And I still do!"

My tears are now spilling down my face.

"Leah."

Jake touches my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I scream.

Jake is now holding both my arms.

"Leah. I know you are scared. I am too. But you are not having an abortion. It's not fair to the baby, you or me."

"Stop! Don't! Just leave me alone! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs as fast as I could, considering I am almost five months pregnant.

I ran out of the house and I could hear Jacob calling my name as I ran down the road.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV**

I don't know what to do. Leah has been gone for almost 4 hours. I can't find her and I looked everywhere for her. I started with the the beach and then looked all over La Push. I considered going to look around Forks but she wouldn't go that far to be left alone. Especially on foot.

I knew I should have followed her. But I let my soft side take over. I should have listened to my sensible side. She's pregnant. She's upset. She's on foot. She isn't answering her cell phone. I decided that in another 2 hours, I will go look for her again. Give her time to come home on her own. There is not many places that I can go to look for her. If I go to her mom's house, and she's not there, than her mom and Seth will freak out. Then Seth will tell Sam and Sam will organize a search party. And that will make Leah even more upset. I don't want to stress her out.

I really don't want to make everyone worry. Even though I am so worried that I am trying not to phrase.

DING! DONG!

I ran to the door curious to see who was there. I opened the door to find Embry and Chelsea standing there. I stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" Embry said walking inside followed by Chelsea.

"Nothing much. Oh hey, thanks Chelsea for helping with Leah."

"Your welcome. How is she doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yeah, congrats Jake. I'm going to be Uncle Embry soon," Embry said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Em. And she's doing good. She's upstairs sleeping right now though," I told Chelsea and Embry. _Hopefully they believe me. _

"Oh, that's okay. We were just stopping in anyways. We were heading to the movies. We just want to do something fin to take our minds off of everything that has been going on," Chelsea said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Yeah. We were going to see if you and Leah wanted to come and then maybe go out to eat after but I guess if she's sleeping then we really don't want to wake her," Embry replied told me.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking but she's really tired. I can't believe she's almost 5 months already," I stated.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday that she told me she was pregnant. But that was months ago ," Chelsea replied.

"I know. Do you guys want to come in for a while before you head out?" I offered.

"Um... we should get going. It's not long until the movie starts. I will call you in a day or two Jake. Give you and Leah some time to talk more about the baby," Embry replied.

I was relieved. Now I can go and search for Leah without having Embry and Chelsea wondering and asking questions.

"Okay. Have fun. See you guys later," I called out to them as they walked outside. I can see the sun starting to set. I need to find Leah before it gets dark.

"Bye Jake. Say hi to Leah for us," Embry said before driving off.

I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and headed outside. I was going to walk around La Push until I found her. I locked the door and ran down the porch steps to the road.

I wasn't going to phrase because Leah wouldn't be in her wolf form. We don't know if it is safe yet to phrase. It probably isn't.

I need to find Leah. That is what kept me walking around La Push. After a while I figured out where she was.

The cementary.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter. YAY! :) Okay, so some people may now be wondering the gender of the baby by now...  
Well you will find out in 2 or 3 more chapters. But first I'm doing a vote. Do you want the baby to be a  
boy?  
or a  
girl?

I also need some ideas for baby names too.

So Review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

**Leah's POV**

I walked until I got to the cementary. I feel so bad. I haven't visited my dad's grave in months. "_I'm going to start visiting more", _I thought to myself.

I opened the rusty gate to the cementary and walked until I came face to face with my father's grave. **Harry Clearwater**, it said.

I still can't believe he is gone. Why did this have to happen? He didn't deserve this. He never got to see me graduate and he's never going to get to meet his granddaughter or grandson.

I lied to Jacob. I don't really want to get any abortion. I am not going to. I think that I would be disapointing my dad by doing that.

I remember what my dad used to tell me.

_Never give up. There will be many challenges in life and no matter how hard they are, always keep trying. Never give up. No matter what the situation is. Something good will always come out of a bad situation. No matter what life throws at you, there is always a reason things happen. I will always be proud of you and Seth. Never forget that. I love you. _

I love you too Dad.

He was right. Something good will always come out of a bad situation. Yes, I'm pregnant. But I am getting a baby boy or girl that I have always wanted. And I have Jacob.

My dad may be gone but he will always be in my heart. I know that he would be proud of me. Forgiving Sam and Emily, apologizing to the pack for how I had acted towards them and letting Jacob in.

I felt my eyes get moist.

_I miss you Dad. I love you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay... now please review and tell me what you think! :)

Should the baby be a boy or a girl? And what should the name be?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Leah's POV**

"Hey."

I turned me head around to find Jacob standing there. Glancing around, I now noticed that it was just the two of us alone in the cemetary.

"Hi," I spoke back.

He just stood there looking at me. Probably waiting for me to yell or scream at him or something like I did before. I guess after a few seconds Jacob decided that I seemed calm enough because he sat down beside me.

"Are you going to run away from me this time?" he asked me.

I shook me head no.

Jacob sighed, "Leah we need to talk."

"I know," I whispered.

"All I am trying to do is be there for you. Comfort you. But you're not letting me. It feels like you are pushing me away," Jacob said.

"I'm not trying to do that though."

"I know, but it just feels like you are. I know that you are upset about your dad. But don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything. Say what you are feeling inside."

_Well, here goes_. I took a deep breath and let it out, "I feel like it is my fault that my dad is dead. If only I didn't phrase, then he wouldn't be dead. The Leah that he last knew was the selfish, bitter me. Not his little girl."

Jacob shook his head, "Okay Leah, listen to me. It is **not** your fault that your dad died. He had a heart attack. It wasn't planned. It wasn't because you phrased. Yes, he probably didn't expect you to phase. None of us did. But he still knew that the wolf gene was in the family. Your dad died because he had a heart attack. As for you being selfish and bitter, he knew that you were hurting. You had every right to be upset about what happened with Sam and Emily. But he still knew that you were still there. You were still his little girl and you still are."

By now I was crying so hard that my vision was getting blurry. Jacob pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his chest while he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Shh Leah. It's okay. Your dad wouldn't want you to be crying all the time about this. You are never going to forget him. You don't have to worry about that. He knows that you love him and always will. All you need to do is remember him Everything will be okay."

"I love you," I told him tearfully.

"I love you too."

I felt Jacob take a deep breath and let it out.

"Do you honestly want to get an abortion?" he asked me.

I sighed, " No. No I don't want to. I can't. I really love this baby and I really love you. I could never get an abortion."

Jacob smiled.

"I know. I could see it in your eyes when you told me."

I sighed.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

"Nothing is your fault Leah."

I nodded, " I'm not going to get an abortion. It's not the right thing to do for us," I told Jacob.

"You're right, it's not the right thing for us or this baby," Jacob agreed.

I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest. The wind started to pick up.

"Come on. We should head home," Jacob said.

He stood up and extended his hand. I gladly took it and I stood up too.

"Thank you Jake," I told him.

"You're welcome Leah."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do own Twilight or any of the character created by Stephenie Meyer.  
I only own my OCs Chelsea, Maddy, and Max.

* * *

Chapter 13

**Jacob's POV**

_5 months_

"Hey Dad, where did Leah go?"

Leah and I are over here having dinner with my dad and Rachel, which my dad decided he wants to now do every few weeks since he is used to him and I being so close.

Dad turned his head away from the game on TV to look at me for a second before turning his attention back to it and replying, "Oh, her and Rachel are out back talking."

"Okay, thanks."

I turned towards the back door, just as they were heading in. _Perfect timing. _

"Hey Jake,"Rachel greeted me.

"Hey sis."

_ DING DONG!  
_

"So what were you both talking about? Maybe me, perhaps?" I smirked at them.

Leah smirked back, "Full of yourself much. Naw, we were talking about baby stuff and Rachel was talking about Paul." And with the mention of Paul, Rachel smirked at me as well.

"Oh, that's nice," I replied, only imaging what they were saying since Paul was the topic too.

"Hey, you three! Pizza's here!" Dad called from the kitchen.

We all gathered around the table and gathered our slices. Leah and I, of course, having the most slices since we had the appetites of wolves and she is pregnant. Just that moment, I smelled a sweet and familiar scent. However, one that didn't belong on pizza. I looked at Leah's plate and noticed that she had opened the jar of pickles and was placing three or four on her plate. Pickles. Lately, Leah has been having these weird cravings, which I read in a book, that it is normal. Weird cravings, and sometimes some pretty gross combinations of foods.

We were all currently in the living room, eating our pizza, Rachel asked the question Leah and I have been wondering and guessing over for weeks now.

"So have you guys found out if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, we are going to find out when we have our next appointment at the Cullen's," Leah answered her. I noticed Leah got a little uncomfortable and had a bit of anger at the part where we have to go to the Cullens. Yes, things are better now, and we don't constantly call them bloodsuckers. But, that didn't mean she wanted to be around them all the time and with her being pregnant and a wolf, Carisle is the only one who can be our doctor.

"When's the next appointment?" my sister asked.

"It's next month, when Leah will be 6 months along," I answered this time.

"Oh, that's good. I will finally know what to buy my grandson or granddaughter," dad replied.

"Yeah, and we will know what colour to paint the nursery," Leah replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Leah trying to hide a yawn.

My dad must have seen it as well.

"Oh you both better head on home now. Leah is tired and it's getting pretty late."

"Okay, it was nice seeing you Billy and Rachel. Thanks for dinner," Leah exclaimed, while standing up.

"It was nice seeing you too Lee," dad told her.

I stood up as well and hugged Rachel and then dad.

"Thanks for dinner dad. Bye Rach."

"Night bro."

"Love you both, night."

"I love you too Dad. Night."

I helped Leah into her coat and then got mine on and we were on our way home.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do own Twilight or any of the character created by Stephenie Meyer.  
I only own my OCs Chelsea, Maddy, and Max.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Leah's POV**

"Hey Leah. I'm outside."

"Okay, just come on in. I'm upstairs," I said before hanging up the phone. I was much too lazy to get up and answer the door when I already knew who it was.

I heard the front door open and then close, and I heard foot steps on the stairs a few seconds later. Emily appeared in the doorway of my bedroom and I nodded for her to come into my room. She used to just come right in, however we are both still getting used to being close again after the whole Sam thing.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey."

Emily walked across my room, picking up a few stray socks and t-shirts and placed them in my laundry basket.

_Ahh I got to love when Emily picks up after me. _

"So, where's Jacob?"

"Oh, he's on patrol right now with Embry and Quil."

"Oh, okay. Don't you love how they always schedule their patrols together?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I know. That's what best friends are for though."

"Yeaaah..." Emily replied.

Just by her dragging out the word, I knew something was up. She always used to do that when either something was bothering her and she wanted me to ask her about it or she was wanting to tell me something.

_And, she definitely wants to tell me something. _

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me?"

Emily blushed, "Oh, umm..."

"Yes?"

"Uh.."

"Spit it out Emily."

I was clearly starting to get annoyed.

"We are planning a baby shower for you!" she blurted out.

_Oh no._

"We? As in who? And why were you afraid to tell me this?"

"All of the girls. Rachel, Kim, Chelsea and myself. And I was excited to share this news, until I thought about how you may not like it," Emily explained to me.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm obviously throwing my very own cousin a baby shower since you are going to be 6 months along in only a few weeks. So, I figured it was as good a time as any to begin planning now!"

I thought about it some more in my head. A baby shower may be boring with the baby games...but it could also be fun. It's not like there is going to be complete strangers there. Plus, there's free gifts.

"I can't wait. Thanks Emily. So much. Seriously, I'm so happy that you are all planning this for me," I told her.

"You're welcome. You deserve it. Plus, you had a baby shower for me when I was pregnant with Melanie and you're such an amazing god mother to her. Anyways, you just deserve it!"

I smiled and hugged her tight.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Jacob's POV**

_**6 months**_

The door opened as Leah and I walked up the porch steps to the Cullen house. Edward stood there to greet us.

"Hello Leah. Hello Jacob," he said as we walked pass him to the inside of the house.

" Hey mind freak," Leah greeted so nicely. Edward just laughed at that statement.

"Carlisle is upstairs waiting for you two," he told us.

"Thanks," I said. Leah and I walked up the stairs to the second floor and went to the room that they set up to look the way that a hospital room would. We walked in and saw Carlisle setting up the machines and getting a few different supplies ready.

"Hello Jacob and Leah. Come on in."

We walked in and sat down waiting for Carlisle to tell us what to do.

"Okay, so today we will be able to find out when your due date is and the gender of your baby," Carlisle said while he finished setting up. He stood up and walked out of the room saying that he will be back in a moment. Leah turned her head and smiled at me excitedly.

"I'm so happy that you didn't want an abortion," I told her.

"I would never have wanted one," she replied.

"I know."

"So Emily, Rachel, Kim and Chelsea are throwing me a baby shower," Leah said.

I smirked. Leah noticed it and suddenly I saw a realization hit on her face.

"You already knew didn't you!" she accused me.

"Yup." I smiled which made Leah laugh.

"You know I really hated being mad at Emily. I'm glad I forgave her and Sam," Leah told me.

"I'm glad that you did too." I smiled

I glanced around the room at the various equipment that is required to find out the gender of the baby.

"Ouch." I turned my head quickly towards Leah as I heard her say ouch a second time.

"Leah? Leah what's wrong. The baby? Are you okay?" I asked her frantically.

"Jake, it's okay. It's a good ouch." she said.

I was confused.

_How is saying ouch, especially when being pregnant, a good thing?_

"How-" She cut me off though.

"Jake, the baby is kicking!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. At first I didn't feel anything but then I felt a small pound and then another and another. Leah smiled at my brightly. My son or daughter is kicking. I was so happy.

"The little baby is kicking I hear." We turned to see Carlisle walking back into the room, smiling at us.

"Yeah," I exclaimed happily.

"So Leah, if you would just hop onto the table here, we can get started."

I helped her out of the chair and onto the table. She layed back as Carlisle pulled out the gel.

"This gel is probably not as cold to you, since you're a shape shifter, compared to a normal human."

Carlisle put the gel onto Leah's stomach and moved it around using the handle attached to the machine.

"There is your baby," he stated. I look and saw my child on the screen. I smiled once again.

"It look like your baby should be born on May 10th," Carlisle announced. Leah smiled.

'So what about the gender?" she asked.

We both looked at Carlisle expectantly waiting for an answer.


End file.
